gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 297 - Trouble in Paradise
Ch. 296 - Love Actually Ch. 298 - Carnival Rides CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. In Roswordhilt Travel to The Green Dahlia Paradox Find 6 differences in The Green Dahlia Pardox 2. Glow in the Dark Place 4 Ember Roses in the Garden 3. Saving the Lovers Travel to The Glass Prison Find 12 hidden objects in The Glass Prison 4. Pots on a Tree Have 3 Rose Pot Tree in the Garden Upgrade 1 Ember Roses to Level 2 5. Faster Rides Return to Rune Tree Woods Find 12 hidden objects in Rune Tree Woods 6. Facial Reconstruction Travel to Rose Cottage Time Loop Match 12 details in Rose Cottage Time Loop 7. Fried Crystals Travel to Fairy tale Romance Find 12 hidden objects in Fairy tale Romance 8. Lulu's Garden Return to Victorian Rose Garden Find 12 hidden objects in Victorian Rose Garden 9. Friend in Need Travel to Rose Valley Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Rose Valley Time Warp 10. Gang of Roses Upgrade 1 Rose Pot Tree to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Ember Roses to Level 3 11. Rose of an Empire Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 297 scenes Have 1 Crystal Rose Portal in the Garden 12. Complete the Rose Cubes Collection Collect the Rose Cube Topiary and place it in your Garden. 13. Rose of the Fallen Upgrade 1 Crystal Rose Portal to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Rose Pot Tree to Level 3 14. Rose and Fall Upgrade 1 Crystal Rose Portal to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Crystal Rose Portal to Level 5 15. Build the Roswordhilt Garden Complete the Roswordhilt Garden Wonder 16. Rose Sword Hilts Upgrade the Roswordhilt Garden to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Green Dahlia Paradox Earn 2 stars in The Green Dahlia Paradox! 3 Star The Glass Prison Earn 3 stars in The Glass Prison! 3 Star Rose Cottage Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Rose Cottage Time Loop! 3 Star Fairy tale Romance Earn 3 stars in Fairy tale Romance! 3 Star Rose Valley Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Rose Valley Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 297 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 297 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 297 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:In Roswordhilt Ch.297/S.1 - The Green Dahlia Paradox I've got bad news from the Beyond. And you know how much I hate to be the bearer of bad news on Valentine's Day. Can you come down to the sector called Roswordhilt? I'm sending across the coordinates now. A horrific chain of events has been triggered here and I suspect the ChronoBot's involvement. The fairy princess of Roswordhilt somehow ended up in a glass trap during her early morning stroll. And her lover made an attempt to break the glass wall of the trap, with his sword. Now comes the worrying part of the story. Someone... or something... created a hole in the glass, right where the sword was about to land. Before the sword could plunge into the fairy princess through the hole in the glass, I managed to roll back time and avert the disaster. It was a close call. Time Agents must not try to change the course of history, Megan. We can correct it, only if the timeline in its entirety is under threat. Explain to me on why you intervened in what can only be called a trivial event. I intervened because I noticed a sudden spike in temporal energy readings and the signature blur that we have now attributed to the ChronoBot. It was messing with the natural progression of history. I had to stop it, Raymond. What Raymond doesn't need to know is... ... that I interfered because I couldn't let the lover live the rest of nhis life, with the regret of having killed the princess, though by accident. Quest:Saving the Lovers Ch.297/S.2 - The Glass Prison I'm sending Enrique to the Beyond. Tessa would have been a better choice. But she is occupied with work already. What's the real story, Megan? You weren't just averting a ChronoBot incident. Fine! Id didn't want the princess to die at the hands of the man she loved. But do note that this is a ChronoBot case. The blur and the readings prove that. Agreed. Let me take a look at the scene now. The natural progression of events is unaffected not. So, that department is fine. Will the ChronoBot try to play around with the timeline again? Too early to comment. As always we should be alert. I'm heading back to the Time Manor. While reporting to Raymond. I'll skip the part where you tried to save the lovers. I'm yet to go through Enrique's report. Maybe I'll flip through it once I receive Megan's report on the incident. Quest:Faster Rides Ch.179/S.1 - Rune Tree Woods Alright, let's go to work. The ChronoBot is now passing through the Elf Kingdom. That thing is too fast to catch up with! This is why we have a dedicated Lab Chief! To make our tech better than those at the bad guy's disposal. Inspite of having someone in those shoes, our Time Machines are slower. Forget it. I'll have to manage with the Blitzen Time Machine. Even if I succeed in distracting the ChronoBot from wreaking havoc in the Elf Kingdom, that's a big win for the day. And please... ... please inform Quincy on the need for faster Time Machines. Quest:Facial Reconstruction Ch.297/S.3 - Rose Cottage Time Loop The ChronoBot is back in business. Which means that I have to speed up the reconstruction procedure. Based on the information and images in the files that I shared, Quincy has created 3D models of the destroyed parts. Now we have to put them all together to complete the whole body of the ChronoBot. Here is the last bunch of data drives. There are a handful of sketches and photos of the robot's head in these. Damn! I should have been a bit judicious with the cannons, instead of firing everything as if there is no tomorrow. Once we are done with the reassembling... ... I'm going to ask Quincy out for coffee. It isn't too soon for that to happen. It's just coffee! Quest:Fried Crystals Ch.297/S.4 - Fairy Tale Romance Scanning the Beyond for ChronoBot signature readings... ... and I can't detect any. Did Megan drive it out of the Beyond? Hey, Megan! Uh-oh! What happened to your Time Machine? Same thing that happens to any Time Machine that tries to get too close to a super-fast robot! You can't push this beyond a certain limit and I did, because I had to! And you bunch of... No! No! No! Feel free not to complete that line! I'll fill it up myself with less offensive terms... later! We are desperately outgunned by the ChronoBots. It's too fast for us to catch up with. You need to speak with Quincy and get him to figure out one way of the other to make our Time Machines faster. Megan has a point. Without faster Time Machines, we don't have the edge that we need to bring down the ChronoBot. Quest:Lulu's Garden Ch.212/S.4 - Victorian Rose Garden I need to have a word with Lulu. A lot of complaints have reached my desk from dozens of Time Agents. Most of the letters are regarding the manner in which Lulu is decorating the garden. It's as if she is in a hurry to finish off the work! That's not how she should be taking care of the garden! It's time to remind her of the importance of maintaining the garden in a proper manner and devoid of clutter. Wow! Maybe I should retract my previous statement! Lulu's garden looks pretty impressive now. Did someone warn her about my plans to take action against her? While there is still room for improvement, it's great to see that she has put some time and effort this time. Don't tell her about my reaction, Agent. Appreciation may return her to the laid-back approach which she used to have. Quest:Friend in Need Ch.297/S.5 - Rose Valley Time Warp Thank you so much, Sweetie! Had it now been for your timely advice, I'd have got myself a spot in Raymond's bad books! I do wish to create a beautiful garden every week. But my travel plans always clash with the time required to put all the artifacts and buildings in the garden. And the travel plans always win that fight! Who's surprised with that outcome?! You should've recorded Raymond's reaction on seeing the new garden. It would've been worth watching, over and over again! Amidst all the chaos and discussions... ... everyone almost forgot that today is Valentine's Day. So... Happy Valentine's Day! Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 297